Fire Incarnated
by TheMockingJay101
Summary: Come and join Seriphina and Gabriel in their adventures. Also discover Haymitch's past and Paylor's death. Other secrets and shockers too. Will Katniss forgive Gale? Read to find out. Please review. Rated T for mild violence. -ON HOLD-
1. A new begininng

**Fire Spreads**

**By The mockingjay101**

Hunting. The one think I feel free to do. My name is Seraphina Mellark. I am 13 years old and i live in District 12. My mother is Katniss and my father is Peeta. I'm sure you know their names since they are in almost every history texbook. While everyone thinks they're heroes i think they are cycopaths. I know that's harsh but when your mother wakes up screaming in the night and your father tries to choke you and your mother it obviously means they are lunatics. I look like my mother mostly. I have olive skin and gray eyes. I have black hair too but im different from my mom because I have little streaks of blond hair. I have a younger brother, too. His name is Nico. He takes after my dad. While i have what people call the Seam look, my little brother looks completly different. He has blond hair and blue eyes just like my father.

I crawl under the metal fence. My mother said it used have electricity going through it. Now its just there so animals don't wander into District 12. I love to hunt. Beyond the fence it's like a completely different world. I slowly walk through the dense forest. I shoot my arrow at the huge rabbit. I miss because it hops away before by arrow can reach it.

"Hi, Im Gabriel. What's your name?" I wondered who he was? I was the only one who dared to enter this forest ever since my mother said she couldn't handle being here. She said something about someone named Gale Hawthorne.

" I'm Seriphina. Seriphina Mellark. Not to be rude but who are you?"

" Well like I said I'm Gabriel Hawthorne. I'm from District 2 and we moved here two days ago. Anything else you want to know about me?"

" Actually yes. Is your father Gale Hawthorne? How old are you? And why are you in the woods?"

" Someone's a little pushy. To answer your questions they are yes, 14 and a half and I'm in the woods because I like to hunt."

He seemed okay. Maybe we could be friends. He is kinda cute. No, No. I can't. It would only traumatize my parents even more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Sorry so late on the update. I was having problems with updating it. So it would really help if you guys reviewed my story. Let me stop my blabbing so you can read the next chapter. **

**Seriphina's POV**

"So Seraphina, Do you think you could give me a tour of District 12."

"Sure. We can start with the Hob. I have to trade the meat I caught." I look into Gabriel's glistening gray eyes. He seems eager to learn more about where his father came from. We walk towards the small market. Ever since the rebellion was over the Hob was not illegal anymore. After a while of walking in awkward silence we finally reached the Hob. I walk over to Greasy Sae's stall to hand her the game I caught this morning.

"Hello Seraphina. Who's your friend over there?" I completely forgot about Gabriel.

"Oh. That's Gabriel. He's from District 2. He just moved here."

"Hi Miss…. Miss-"

"Sae. Nice to meet you. You to go have some fun. Bye now" We walk away from the stand and we head towards Haymitch's house. Hazelle couldn't take care of Haymitch anymore so my mother said it was my job to do that.

" Gabriel you don't have to come with me for this. I don't think you'll want to. I have to go clean up Haymitch's house."

" I'm sure i can handle it." He said with a childish grin on his face. He punches me lightly on the hand. " Race you to his house." He rushes off in front of me.

" You don't even know where his house is" I yell as i chase after him. Apparently after being in District 12 for only two days he managed to find Haymitche's house easily.

* * *

><p><strong>Gabriel's POV<strong>

We reached Haymitch's house. Seraphina was right, his house was a huge mess.

" Sera,you were right. Is it too late to back out?" I said playfully.

" Don't call me that! You can't back out now." said Seraphina playfully. We scrubbed the old man's house till it was spotless. I noticed that Haymitch wasn't here.

" Seraphina, where is Haymitch?"

" To be honest with you Gabe I have no idea?"

" Wait. There's a note on the table." It was written in neat handwriting it said: At cemetary. will be back in an hour. Don't follow me Seraphina.

" Well he must know you pretty well to make sure you don't come."

" He's like the grandfather I never had. He should know better than to tell **ME** his location. Come on." Seraphina eagerly pulled my arm and we quietly run to the cemetary.

**I know there is some grammer and spelling mistakes but i don't have a beta reader. If anyone is willing to volunteer for the position i would really be grateful. Also any guesses on why Haymitch is at the cemetary.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Here's the next chapter. I would really love it if you reviewed or sent me a personal message. I would love to get some feedback. Beta reader position is still open if anyone wants it. Well back to the story.**

Seraphina's POV

"Come on Gabriel. You're too slow. I want to find out why Haymitch is at the cemetery." Some say I'm a little too vocal. I tend to be pushy too. That's probably why I don't have a lot of friends. I only have 4. They are Haymitch and 3 boys from school.

We finally reached the small cemetery in District 12. Gabriel and I slowly walk and hide behind a tree. I see Haymitch sitting next to a grave. I can't see the name. Oh my, gosh. Haymitch is crying. I never thought I would see Haymitch do that. I walk over to Haymitch and sit next to him.

"I told you not to come here." He didn't sound angry. He just sounded a bit annoyed.

"When have I ever followed the rules?"

"Never. Just like your mother."

"Just curious but who is Lynna Ryant?"

"Why don't you come to my house and I'll explain. Is that Gale's son?"

"Yup." I say emotionlessly. All three of us head back to his house.

* * *

><p>We enter Haymitch's house and sit on a takes a seat and begin's to speak.<p>

" Now Seraphina, if I tell you, you cannot tell your mother or father. "

" Fine."

" Gabriel you can't tell your parents either?

" OK" Haymitch walks over to a cabinet and grabs a bottle of whiskey.

" Haymitch you can't drink that now. You have to tell us about your story first."

"Fine." He mutters somthing under his breath. I don't here all of it, just my name and how he needs more alcohol.

" Ok. Let's begin. Lynna Ryant was her name. She was in the Hunger Games the same year as I was."

" Um... How did she... you know... die?"

"Well let me start from the beginning. We were allies at the beginning of the games along with Maysilee Donor. She was from District 11. When there were only 5 tributes left in the game she told me that she didn't want to kill me and left. I guess you could say I was on the verge of pulling a stunt like your mother did. I ran after Lynna. It was too late by the time I caught up to her. A District 2 tribute killed her. I blame myself for that. If I had stopped her sooner maybe she might be alive now."

"Haymitch there is nothing you could have done. If it was down to both of you the game makers would have killed one of you anyway."

" I think I need to be alone sweetheart. Why don't you and your friend run off into the woods now." We left Haymitch's house and went to the bakery. We walked slowly down the wide streets of District 12.

* * *

><p>" That was an interesting story. Why don't you come with me to my father's bakery." We walk down the street towards the small stores that line the streets."<p>

"Seraphina, are you sure its a good idea to let me come with you."

" No and Yes. If we're lucky my mother won't be there and have a fit. My father dosn't care to much as long as I don't ... whats the word harass the customers in other words pull pranks on them." All of a sudden Gabriel starts laughing hysterically.

" What's so funny Hawthorne?" I pout when I say that which makes him laugh even more.

" Seraphina I just can't imagine you of all people doing something like that."

" I may not look the part but I'm certainly not sweet and innocent. When we start school you'll see what I mean."

" School starts in a week, just tell me what you do."

" I skip the classes I don't like. I don't show up to History. Maybe once a week. Have you ever skipped classes?"

" Only once. Got any friends other than Haymitch?"

" I have three friends other than Haymitch. There names are Blake, Max and Ryan."

" Are they all boys?"

" The girls in my class are well... lets use nice words and say not very nice ." We reach my father's bakery and out comes my dad and a man who looks like the older version of Gabriel.

We finally got to the bakery. Its funny how this happened all at once. My father stepped out of the shop and saw me and Gabriel. Right after that Gabriel's dad came.

" I see our children have already met." My father says.

" This is Gale Hawthorne. Gale this is my daughter Seraphina."

" Nice to meet you. Peeta this is my boy Gabriel." I found it weird that Gale was in my father's bakery. I know about the whole Hunger games love triangle because I spy on my mom.

" Why don't you two run along. Seraphina why don't you take Gabriel to meet your friends."


End file.
